Peggy
'''Peggy '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Jalapeños Hates: Big Cities Occupation: Cowgirl / Chef Peggy and her family live at the Porterhouse Ranch in the small town of Toastwood. Growing up on the ranch helped her become the expert cow wrangler she is today. Peggy is also a huge baseball fan, and loves to watch the Turkeys play at Griller Stadium. Unfortunately, she has to split her time between the Ranch and Papa's Hot Doggeria in order to keep her prized “season tickets”. Appearance Peggy has mid-tone skin, and long auburn hair worn with a dark brown cowboy hat, with a darker brown rim. She wears a sky blue and light yellow plaid shirt with a reddish brown trim and pockets, blue jeans with a brown western belt, and brown shoes and laces. Clean-Up Her clothing and hair are more detailed. Styles Style B She wears a short blue denim vest over a two-toned red and black plaid shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a light-colored cowboy hat with a brown rim. Hot Doggeria Uniform She wears her Papa's Hot Doggeria uniform, which consists of a white accented jersey with red stripes, yellow trims, and turquoise buttons, a turquoise plain skirt, a brown basic belt with a gray buckle, a pair of white laced shoes with red laces and brown soles, and a white accent ballcap with a turquoise visor, a yellow headring and red lines. Style C (Papa Louie 2) She wears her Style A, but a with black hat with a dark red rim, dark blue plaid shirt, with light blue perpendicular lines, and white lining. She also wears dark red pants and black shoes with brown soles and laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Onions (all) *6 Olives (bottom and top right) *3/8 of meter *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Mayonnaise *Bottom Bun *Onion *Rare Patty *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Tomatoes *Cheese *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Yum n' Ms *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Strawberry Topping *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *3 Butters *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Chicken Wings (all) *4 Atomic Shrimps (all) *4 Celeries (all) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Jalapeños *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Baseball Season) *Liner C *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts **Nutty Butter Cup, Popcorn, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Beefy Bolognese *5 Mushrooms *4 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Spaghetti *Rico's Chili *5 Chili Peppers *2 Meatballs *2 Mushrooms *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Lollipop Bits *Sprinkles *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Orange Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Regular Long John with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Hakuto Jelly **Orange Icing **Boba Bubbles *Regular Pon de Ring with Blackberry Jelly **Azuki Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Boneless Wings *4 Atomic Shrimp *4 Potato Skins *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Jalapeños (top) *6 Olives (right, bottom left) *4 Meatballs (right top) *Light Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *Flatbread with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Lettuce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Flatbread with Oaxaca Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Lettuce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Candy Cactus **Sombrero Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Uiro, Cherry, Uiro Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) *9 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring and Center) *1 Raspberry (Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Chocolate Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *8 Blossom Cookies (Inner Ring) *9 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring and Center) *1 Sakuramochi (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Tomatoes *Cheese *Blazeberry Sauce *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt with Chicken *Tomatoes *Cheese *Diced Habañeros *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Jalapeños **Cucumber Slices *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Datemaki **Jalapeños *Kuri Kinton *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Pancakes *3 Butters *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Easter) *2 Pancakes *3 Cremebury Eggs *Jelly Beans *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Wildberry Shake with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *9 Jalapeños (Top & Bottom Left) *3 Olives (Bottom Right) *4 Pepper Jack Cheeses (All) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Tostada * Buffalo Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese * 9 Jalapeños (Top & Bottom Left Side) * 3 Olives (Bottom Right Side) * 4 Pepper Jack Cheeses (All) * Regular Bake * 6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Relish * Mushrooms * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Hot Dog on a Pumpernickel Roll * Stuffing * Mushrooms * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Dream Cream Soda ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Pistachios * 3 Cherries Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Hakuto Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Matcha Syrup * Pistachios * 3 Sakuramochis Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Pistachios * 3 Cherries Holiday (Easter) * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Spring Flowers ** Cremebury Egg Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Jelly Beans * Pistachios * Cherry, Lavender Cheep, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Pancakes *3 Butters *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *2 Pancakes *3 Wasanbon Blossoms *Oiri *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Matcha Tea with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 2 Blazeberry Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Atomic Shrimps (All) * 2 Curly Fries (All) * 2 Potato Skins (All) * Southwest Dip Holiday (Maple Mornings) * 2 Sunrise Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Atomic Shrimps (All) * 2 Bacons (All) * 2 Potato Skins (All) * Southwest Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Pumpkin Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly ** Vanilla Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle * Regular Long John with Lemon Chiffon ** Apricot Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Regular French Cruller ** Red Rose Icing ** Mini Mallows Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) * Pumpkin Round Donut with Hakuto Jelly ** Vanilla Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle * Regular Long John with Lemon Chiffon ** Apricot Icing ** Cantaloupe Drizzle ** Boba Bubbles * Regular Pon de Ring Donut ** Red Rose Icing ** Mini Mallows Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Chocolate Crust * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Cheesecake Filling * 8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) * 9 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring and Center) * 1 Raspberry (Center) Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Chocolate Crust * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Circus Peanut Filling * Circus Peanut Filling * 8 Animal Crackers (Inner Ring) * 9 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring and Center) * 1 Saltwater Taffy (Center) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 49 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 64 *Papa's Wingeria HD/To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 37 *Papa's Scooperia/HD: Rank 13 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia!, she is unlocked with Hot Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Confetti Cake. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Strawberry Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chili Pepper. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Chiffon. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!/HD and Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Jalapeños. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Diced Habañeros. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD, she is unlocked with Matcha Syrup. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Potato Skins. Papa Louie 2 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Akari, Sue, and Utah to win the Pineapple Division with James. She then earned more votes than Mandi in the Semi-finals, but lost to Prudence in the Grand Finals. *2012: She earned more votes than both Cecilia and Mary winning the Jalapeño Division with Robby. She then earned more votes than Tohru in the Semi-finals and Clover in the Grand Finals, therefore winning the tournament with Taylor. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *There is an error on her profile in Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying she first appeared in Papa Louie, when in fact, she first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. Updates to the game corrected this mistake. *She and Taylor share the same orders in Papa's Hot Doggeria/To Go!. *She orders the same bubble tea as Akari's before the holiday teas are unlocked in Papa's Sushiria. Order Tickets Peggy Pizzeria.png|Peggy's Pizzeria order Peggyy.png|Peggy's Burgeria order Peggy's Taco Mia! order.png|Peggy's Taco Mia! order peggy fr.jpg|Peggy's Freezeria order Peggy's Pancakeria order.png|Peggy's Pancakeria order Peggy BHD.png|Peggy's Burgeria HD order Peggy zpsbd57ba83.jpg|Peggy's Wingeria order Taylor hot doggeria.png|Peggy's Hot Doggeria order Peggy BTG.png|Peggy's Burgeria To Go! order Peggy Cup.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Peggy normal.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria regular order Peggy Freezeria hD.png|Peggy's Freezeria HD order Paggy Chil.png|Peggy's Pastaria order during Chilifest Peggy Beef.png|Peggy's Pastaria regular order Peggy Freeze.png|Peggy's Freezeria To Go! order Peggy sky.png|Peggy's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Peggy Donuteria.png|Peggy's Donuteria regular order Peggy Win.png|Peggy's Wingeria HD order Peggy PTG.png|Peggy's Pizzeria To Go! order Peggy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Peggy's order during Cinco de Mayo Peggy Cheese.png|Peggy's Cheeseria regular order Peggy spicy.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo peggycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Peggy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Peggy cupcakerai HD.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Peggy CHA.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Peggy Cherry.png|Peggy's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Peggy Bakeria.png|Peggy's Bakeria regular order peggytmhn.png|Peggy Taco Mia HD order during New Year peggytmh.png|Peggy Taco Mia HD regular order Peggysushih.PNG|Peggy's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papa's Sushiria Peggy (Regular).png|Peggy's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Peggy (Holiday).png|Peggy Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Peggy Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Peggy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Peggy (Holiday).png|Peggy's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Peggy (Regular).png|Peggy's Pancakeria HD regular order Peggy’s Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo.jpeg|Peggy's Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Peggy Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Peggy's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Taylor & Peggy (Holiday).png|Peggy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Taylor & Peggy (Regular).jpg|Peggy's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-29 at 11.52.49 AM.png|Peggy's Scooperia/HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 8.57.21 PM.png|Peggy's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's_Scooperia_To_Go!_Peggy_(Holiday).jpg|Peggy's Scooperia To Go! order during Easter Papa's Scooperia To Go! Peggy (Regular).jpg|Peggy's Scooperia To Go! regular order Peggy CBF.JPG|Peggy's Pancakeria To Go! order during Cherry Blossom Festival Peggy Reg.JPG|Peggy's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Peggy holiday wingeria order.jpeg|Peggy's Wingeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. Peggy wingeria to go order.jpeg|Peggy's Wingeria To Go! regular order Peggy’s DTG! SNR order.JPG|Peggy's Donuteria To Go! order during Sky Ninja Returns. Peggy’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Peggy's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 51EDD597-3C98-4BA4-97C1-B833899E74A4.jpeg|Peggy’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo 6F9582D1-1994-4398-BD55-3AF20056227E.jpeg|Peggy’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order E6E0D33E-91B1-4A52-8DE0-A73E3F1228CF.jpeg|Peggy's Bakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival EFFF963F-3E27-4C4B-9EC2-AE6CE700A142.jpeg|Peggy's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery PeggyBCU.png|Peggy's old look Angrypeggy.png New Peggy Look.PNG Peggy (Taco Mia).png 70 (Peggy).jpg Pledge.png Division winners2.jpg 934625 650928864935084 1484803197 n.jpg Peggy's Monster Cupcakes.png Peggy unlocked.png Peggy o.png taylor and peggy.png Poor Peggy.png Peggy. Jpg|Peggy's profile in Pizzeria When Burgers Attack! - Peggy.jpg Peggy's Fanart Roundup Banner.jpg Sad Peggy.png Papa Hot Doggeria.png Jalapeno winners.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-38-47-435.jpg Peggy Perfect HD 1.jpg Burger day!.jpg Peggy perfect.png|Peggy's perfect donuts in Papa's Donuteria Peggy is not pleased.png|Peggy is unpleased in Pastaria (Donuteria) Peggy before star customer.png Perfect on franco.png|Perfect in Pizzeria To Go! MadPeggy.PNG|Peggy is not pleased Angry Peggy 2.png|Peggy's angry with Taylor over her hot dog Peggyperfect.png|Peggy loves her perfect chicken wings! Bandicam 2015-04-14 18-06-26-054.jpg|Mad Peggy at Training Angry Peggy!!.png|Angry Peggy in Burgeria TaylorPeggyDinning.png|Papa's Hot Doggeria chefs dining together Peggy Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Peggy! Peggy Perfect Score (Neapolitan Pie) (Bakeria).png|Perfect Neapolitan Pie for Peggy! Peggy Perfect and Star Customer.png|Perfect pie for Peggy and Star Customer award! perfect!.png please stop giving me perfect order.png|A lot of perfect orders for Peggy! bandicam 2016-11-14 18-20-52-806.jpg|Perfect pie for Peggy! 2016-12-19 (3).png|Getting the badge "The Gang's All Here" with Peggy as the last customer Angry Peggy (Cleaned).PNG|"Wut in tarnation?" Hot Doggeria to Bakeria.png|Taylor and Peggy at the Smell Bound at the Whiskview Mall sad peggy.PNG|Horrible day for Peggy. :'( angry peggy.PNG|Let's hope than Peggy will be happy with her "onion hot-dog", a new recipe. Perfect Sandwich - Taylor.png|The Hot Doggeria chefs share the perfect Cheesy BLT! Perfect Pie - Peggy.png Hot Doggeria Chefs (Bakeria).png|Peggy and Taylor dancing on-sync in Bakeria lobby Perfect Sushi - Peggy.png|"Perfect sushi, then I'll give a go for a pie." Peggy Hamachi Sushi.png|Peggy Hamachi + Bronze in Sushiria Hallway Hunt - Find Peggy.png|Finding the rose among the thorns in Sushiria IMG 0917.JPG|Peggy's perfect Sunshine Swizzle! IMG 1138.JPG Happy_Peggy_and_Angry_Carlo.png|Peggy is happy with her pie but Carlo isn't. Hdhdicon.jpg Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Peggy Hot Doggeria.png|Updated Version of Peggy's Hot Doggeria Outfit peggywings.PNG|Peggy gets perfect wings in Wingeria HD! IMG_1898.PNG|Peggy and Skyler IMG_5101.JPG|Peggy dining in with Johnny at Bakeria. IMG 0008.JPG D2047EC9-FAAF-4A0A-8EF9-BBEDBE6FCB5B.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD Tutorial: Day 1 Screenshot_2018-08-28-20-14-31.png|Peggy got almost perfect Breakfast IMG 0447.PNG IMG 0871.PNG IMG_0696.PNG IMG_1013.PNG IMG 0895.PNG 47571799 518541718647332 7057034143850299392 n.png Peggy Nervous.png Angry Peggy.png Peggy Not Pleased.png IMG_2210.PNG peggy perfect gold.jpg|Perfect gold IMG_1535.PNG IMG 1594.PNG Peggy- Achievement completed: PWTG!.PNG|Add Parmesan Sauce to Peggy's order. IMG 1546.PNG Peggy Finger Point.png|Peggy is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2211.PNG fa6.jpg fa9.jpg B0FB0F5B-DD9B-469B-B1D0-88671AE2583B.jpeg Peggy Perfect Burger.png The Hotdoggeria Workers.png|Taylor and Peggy 7F505E93-A83A-4330-84A4-9512A7F5A628.png IMG_5473.PNG perfect24.jpg perfect39.jpg perfect44.jpg F133F9EF-0DA7-4361-8081-542D522A1ACC.png 41ED7B2F-B6FA-436E-9121-07B17B657D3B.jpeg Fan Art ChibiMaker peggy.jpg|Chibi Peggy pixel peggy.png|By LavenderSunset Yeehaw.png|By Greatness The NightWing special thanks to Twily-Bases on DeviantArt Peggy Shocked by MarioandSonic18.png|By MarioandSonic18 peggy by sunshine0006-db5j2db.png|By Sunshine0006 File:CowgirlPenny.png|"You're not a REAL cowgirl, Penny." By FliplineFanIaniant Episode Peggy.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight IMG_2344.JPG|Peggy and... PEGGY???!!! Flipline - Peggy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Peggy_by_Yulianne0129.jpg|By Yulianne0129 es:Peggy no:Peggy pl:Peggy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers Category:P Characters